Yet More Drabbles
by Imhilien
Summary: HGSS A collection of more 100word drabbles about Hermione and Severus ranging from the light to the darker side of love and desire.


A/N: First of all I apologise for the format of this document – I have tried three times to make it look the way it properly should but the formatting of this site has refused to co-operate (looks gloomy).

Yet More Drabbles' by Imhilien

A collection of more drabbles I've posted to the grangersnape100 livejournal site ranging from dark to light. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: These characters aren't mine, unfortunately.

Title: After the War

Rating: K+

Challenge: 'War'

Characters: Hermione, Harry, Severus, kiddies

The war was long over, Hermione thought wearily, but scars were left. A husband who now hated loud noises had replaced her lover.

Her children had learnt to play quietly.

Lily was currently having her toy wand mended by Severin, her green eyes shining up at her adored, older half-brother.

Harry had offered to marry Hermione and help raise her unborn child after Severus had fallen in battle. She had numbly accepted, giving Harry what affection she could and a daughter.

She loved both children, but her gaze was softer towards Severin.

He had been her reason to keep living.

Title: Plots in the Shadows

Rating: K+

Challenge: 'Bad Pickup Lines'

Characters: Neville, Hermione, Snape

"There's a flower in the gardens called Hermione…I would give you it, I mean, I will give you one if you come to the Graduation Dance with me," Neville stammered, his face earnest and red.

Hermione took pity on her friend. "Thanks Neville, that would be great," she said generously.

Unseen, Snape watched in the shadows. "Longbottom, that's ten points off for an abysmal pick up line," he whispered to himself, goaded by a spike of jealousy.

Then there was a glitter in his black eyes. "Ten points off, Miss Granger, for accepting. I have my own plans for you…"

Title: The Note

Rating: K+

Challenge: 'Leaving'

Characters: Snape/Hermione

Snape remembered the words of Hermione's note long after it was reduced to ash in his fury. His pain.

Hermione had written that he was too…intense towards her, that she had begun to feel consumed by him. She had to leave.

He had loved her…he had given her his heart, all that had been locked behind previously cold, distant walls.

Snape laughed bitterly. He had given her everything, and his reward was a note in his empty chambers.

He could still smell the scent of her perfume in his bedroom.

"Damn you, Hermione," he breathed, making it a promise.

Title: Any Excuse Will Do

Rating: K+

Challenge: 'Fancy meeting you here...'

Characters: Snape/Hermione

"Miss Granger…fancy meeting you here," Snape's silky voice said behind Hermione in the depths of the library. "After curfew too. Detention, tomorrow at eight."

"I have permission to be here," Hermione countered. She didn't turn around.

"Impertinence…two detentions then," Snape purred, his breath warm on her neck.

"You want to seduce me twice this week?" Hermione enquired, a smile in her voice.

"Do you object?" her lover said stiffly.

"No," she said warmly as she leant back, lean arms wrapping firmly around her.

"Twenty points to Gryffindor," Snape murmured by her ear. "My bed is always empty without you…"

Title: Better to Win or to Lose?

Rating: K+

Challenge: 'Lupin Saw It All'

Characters: Snape/Hermione, Remus

Snape's smile was malicious as he leaned towards Hermione.

"I shall master this game and win…and when I do you will owe me."

Hermione was unfazed.

"Look, you've never played Scrabble before. I'll be winning this game and when you lose I will…"

Her smile was evil.

"Yes?" Snape said far too quickly.

"I have something…special in mind for you, Severus," she said sweetly.

That was too much for Lupin and he fled from his hiding place.

Gods, Snape had looked torn between wanting to win or lose!

His suspicions about those two were right.

Could someone Oblivate him, please…

Title: The Letter

Rating: K+

Challenge: 'Lucius wants Hermione'

Characters: Snape/Hermione

At breakfast Snape saw the face of his apprentice turn white with anger as she read then stuffed a letter into her pocket.

The parchment was of the finest quality, the handwriting was beautiful, but the content of the letter - indecent at best.

"What was in that letter?" he demanded of her later.

Hermione was silent then she spat, "Lucius wants me as his mistress – I'm going to hex him into next week!"

"You will have to get in line," Snape said grimly as he embraced his lover.

"Besides, your voice is far sexier," she mumbled against his chest.

Title: Love Potion

Rating: K

Challenge: 'Troubles with Draco'

Characters: Draco, Pansy, Snape & Hermione

Draco thought nothing but malice towards Mudblood Granger when he swiftly flipped an Ashwinder egg into her current potion.

There was a loud 'bang' then a silvery mist spread throughout the classroom – strong enough for Draco to see a glowing pink line between him and a suddenly beaming Pansy.

A horrified Draco thought that surely they weren't soul mates, were they…

Other gasps made him turn and stare at the pink line between a frozen Professor Snape and a white-faced Granger…who then blushed.

Snape recovered, gazed intently at her…and then his face darkened as he turned to Draco.

Who gulped...

Title: The Victorious One

Rating: K+

Challenge: 'Snape Saves the Day'

Characters: Snape/Hermione

Snape had a look of cold triumph upon his face as he looked down upon Voldemort's corpse, his wand having given death to the Dark Lord.

Snape had been the one to kill him in the end when Voldemort attacked Hogwarts, not the Boy-Who-Annoyed.

He alone had saved the day, and the Order of Merlin would finally be his.

Hermione looked at Snape with silent gratitude, and there were stirrings of warmth in his heart.

Prophecy or no prophecy, no Dark Lord would attempt to kill Hermione, Snape's lover, and get away with it...

Title: A Small Kindness

Rating: K

Challenge: 'Choices'

Characters: Snape/Hermione

Snape said to himself afterwards that nothing had changed, that he still saw Miss Granger as being annoying.

But in doing what he had done to her he had made a choice…

The dark-haired wizard had stared at a Hermione sound asleep in her chair in the cold Grimmauld Place library. The fire had long gone out, and a tiny, pleased sigh had escaped her as a spare cloak had been swiftly yet gently draped around her form by the Slytherin.

Some nights when sleep eluded him Snape would remember her sigh.


End file.
